Love Is Fire
by Bee'Hyuuga
Summary: Setiap dirinya berpapasan dengan Sasuke, dapat dipastikan dirinya akan menundukkan kepalanya sedalam yang ia bisa. Dan tidak heran jika tak beberapa lama kemudian kepala Hinata akan membentur tiang, dinding, orang-orang bahkan Guru. Read, Mind to RnR? C2
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Always Masashi kishimoto

Warning : Typo,Gajeness,Maybe OOC, don't like don't read.

Pairing : Sasuke Hinata/ Naruto Hinata/ Sakura Naruto

Genre : Romantis/ Hurt/ comfort

.

.

.

_**Love Is Fire chapter 1, **__**sentimento**_.

Jika kita mencintai seseorang pasti kita selalu berharap bahwa perasaan kita tersebut akan terbalas, tapi bagaimana jika perasaan kita tersebut ditolak, diabaikan ataupun disembunyikan dari dunia? Sungguh kisah cinta yang pasti sangat menyakitkan.

Hyuuga Hinata, adalah anak perempuan yang berumur 17 tahun duduk dibangku kelas 2 Konoha senior high school. Gadis yang sangat pemalu dan hanya memiliki satu teman akrab yaitu Haruno Sakura.

Hinata mempunyai hobi membaca, tempat tongkrongan sehari-harinya adalah perpustakaan. Tidak heran jika nama Hinata selalu tertera di daftar nama pengunjung perpustakaan.

Hinata menyukai dan lebih tepatnya mencintai salah satu seniornya yang paling tampan dan terkesan cuek seantero sekolahnya yaitu Uchiha Sasuke. Jika kalian menanyakan kepada setiap orang yang ada di Kota Konoha, Siapa itu Uchiha Sasuke? Kenalkah kalian dengannya? Maka dapat dipastikan mereka akan menjawab iya.

Hanya orang yang tinggal diperdalaman saja mungkin tidak mengenal anak kedua Uchiha Fugaku si pemilih Uchiha corp yang sudah mendunia. Memiliki saham disetiap negara, benar-benar "Wow" Bukan?

Apa sih yang tidak dimiliki oleh seorang Uchiha Sasuke? Apa sih kelemahannya? Jawabannya adalah "Tidak ada", Mungkin. Itu disebabkan karena kelebihannya yang tidak dapat terhitung sehingga kekurangannya tidak dapat terlihat oleh mata saja.

Dan itu berarti Uchiha Sasuke sangat populer dan banyak penggemarnya. Khususnya para wanita.

Namun Hinata bukanlah Fans Girl Sasuke yang suka menjerit kalau dirinya sangat menyukai dan mencintai Sasuke selamanya. Seperti yang sering diucapkan para Fans Girl Sasuke. Hinata hanya Cukup mengucapkan didalam hatinya saja, sehingga Cuma dirinya dan Sakura yang mengetahui bahwa dia mencintai Uchiha Sasuke.

Setiap dirinya berpapasan dengan Sasuke, dapat dipastikan dirinya akan menundukkan kepalanya sedalam yang ia bisa. Dan tidak heran jika tak beberapa lama kemudian kepala Hinata akan membentur tiang, dinding, orang-orang bahkan Guru. Itu disebabkan karena dirinya sangat pemalu.

Baiklah cukup sekian dulu perkenalan tentang Hinata, gadis berambut indigo, mata lavender yang indah dan cantik juga pintar.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Sabtu, 06.30.**_

Hinata bergegas menuju tempat yang paling ia sukai jika pagi sudah datang disekolahnya. Dan dapat dipastikan sekolah sangat sepi dan mungkin hanya ada penjaga sekolah yang sibuk menyiapkan makanan dikantin.

Derap kakinya sangat terdengar jelas menuju tempat paling atas gedung sekolah. Dan akhirnya ia sampai di tempat yang ia tuju yaitu Atap sekolah.

Nafasnya berhembus dengan cepat yang dapat diartikan bahwa dia Ngos-ngosan. Baru saja melangkah beberapa langkah, tiba-tiba saja langkahnya terhenti.

Ia melihat pemandangan yang sangat asing sekali, siapa yang tidur-tiduran diatas kursi santainya itu? Tidak biasanya ada orang yang sudah datang sepagi ini, sedangkan bel berbunyi jam 7.30.

Hinata memberanikan dirinya mendekati orang tersebut dan dengan langkah kaki yang pelan. Muka orang tersebut tertutupi oleh buku cetak Fisika dan tangannya berada dibawah kepalanya. Rambut jabrik berwarna biru dongker itu sepertinya tidak asing bagi Hinata. Tapi siapa ya?

"Jangan mendekat atau kau akan menyesal!" Apa itu suatu peringatan ataukah ancaman? Dan darimanakah suara tersebut?

"E-Eh, Si-Siapa?" Hinata terlihat ketakutan dan melangkah mundur dengan pelan.

"Cih, apa ada orang lain selain kita berdua disini? Gadis bodoh," Dan kali ini suara tersebut sepertinya sangat familiar ditelinga Hinata dan asalnya dari orang yang sedang tidur-tiduran diatas kursi kesayangannya.

"Ka-Kau yang berbicara ta-tadi?" Saking kikuknya, Hinata menanyakannya sekali lagi dengan gemetar.

"Kau ini sebenarnya pura-pura bodoh atau memang bodoh, Hn?" Akhirnya tubuh yang berbaring diatas kursi tersebut pelan-pelan mulai mencoba berdiri dan buku cetak fisika tersebut pun tersingkirkan dari wajahnya.

Hinata terkejut dan rasanya ia ingin pingsan, apakah benar mahluk yang ada dihadapannya ini? Apa benar Uchiha Sasuke ada dihadapannya sekarang?

Baiklah, yang dapat dilakukan hinata sekarang adalah berdiri tegap dengan mata yang terbelalak kaget, kedua tangannya yang ia satukan berada didepan dadanya, semburat merah sudah menerpa pipinya saat ini dan tetap memandang tidak percaya atas apa yang ia lihat.

Sasuke mencoba membuka matanya lalu meregangkan tangannya keatas sambil kakinya yang ia injit. Melihat ekspresi yang sedang dihadapannya saat ini sedikit membuat Sasuke terganggu.

"Cih, membosankan." Lalu Sasuke langsung melangkah untuk turun keruang kelasnya. Dan saat melewati Hinata, Bau parfum Sasuke sempat tercium oleh Hinata.

Hinata tidak bergeming dari tempatnya, tetap mematung tak jelas.

Bruuk.

Langkah Sasuke terhenti saat mendengar suara tersebut, dan membalikkan tubuhnya kebelakang. Dan yang dilihatnya adalah Tubuh gadis berambut indigo itu tergeletak tidak sadar dilantai.

Ada apa ini? Baru kali ini ada Gadis yang pingsan dan mematung jika berhadapan dijarak yang dekat dengannya. Dan baru kali ini juga ada gadis yang tidak berteriak histeris lalu menyatakan cinta saat bertatap muka dengannya.

Benar-benar gadis aneh. Dan dengan cepat Sasuke membawa Hinata ke UKS. Disepanjang jalan menuju UKS, Sasuke tetap berfikir bingung dengan gadis yang sedang dihadapannya ini. Tanpa sengaja Sasuke memandangi wajah Hinata yang alami tanpa Make-up sedikit pun. Tapi anehnya wajah ini tetap cantik dan tidak bosan jika dipandang dengan seksama.

Tidak seperti gadis lain yang tampak menor dan bukannya cantik tapi terlihat membosankan. Rambut panjangnya yang lurus ini sangatlah lembut dan harum tentunya. Dan jarak dari atap sekolah ke UKS yang mungkin lama sepertinya tidak terasa oleh Sasuke.

Dan akhirnya sampai juga didepan ruangan UKS. Lalu Sasuke baringkan tubuh yang lemah itu diatas tempat istirahat yang telah disiapkan. Dan ia sibuk mencari semacam obat atau apapun yang penting dapat membuat gadis ini sadar.

Tak lama kemudian, akhirnya ia temukan obat yang diperkirakan oleh otaknya dapat menyadarkan gadis tersebut.

Tapi sejak kapan dia perduli dengan kesehatan maupun hidup orang lain? Sejak kapan ia tertarik membantu seorang gadis yang biasanya terlalu mudah untuk ia taklukan? Namun sepertinya yang satu ini sungguh berbeda, dia gadis yang polos dan lugu. Hanya itu yang dapat dijadikan alasan Sasuke untuk menolong Hinata saat ini, sungguh perhitungan.

Setelah ia minumkan obat tersebut, dan benar dugaannya obat tersebut dapat menyadarkan orang lain. Mata yang sayu itu perlahan membuka dan mencoba menerawang sekitarnya. Ini sepertinya bukan di atap gedung sekolah, lalu dimana ini?

Dengan cepat, Hinata paksakan tubuhnya berdiri dan alhasil Pusing dikepala yang ia dapat.

"Kau ini, padahal lemah tapi bersemangat sekali. Tidurkan saja jika tak mampu bangun, jangan dipaksakan seperti itu. Benar-benar bodoh." Baiklah, suara itu terdengar sangat jelas dan tidak asing bagi Hinata. Cepat-cepat ia menoleh kesumber suara.\

"Sa-Sasuke Se-Senpai?"

"Ternyata kau mengenalku, Kukira kau tak tahu aku."

"Ma-Maaf."

"Maaf? Untuk apa?"

"Ma-Maaf merepotkanmu dan Te-Terima kasih," Ucap Hinata pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya sehingga rambut panjangnya menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Gadis aneh, Ya Sama-sama. Aku membantumu karena aku merasa iba melihat kau pingsan. Apa kau tidak sarapan pagi?" Well, alangkah bodoh Dirinya ini kenapa harus tahu masalah orang, Pikir Sasuke Kikuk.

"Uh-uhm, aku me-memang seperti ini ji-jika berhadapan de-dengan Lelaki," Kali ini suara Hinata lebih pelan dan hampir tak terdengar di telinga Sasuke.

Mendengar hal tersebut, rasanya Sasuke ingin sekali tertawa sekeras mungkin dalam ruangan ini. Tapi itu pasti sangat memalukan, akhirnya ia gagalkan niatnya tersebut.

"Terserah kau saja, aku mau masuk kelas. Jika kau belum mampu berdiri sebaiknya kau telepon termanmu sendiri untuk membantumu berjalan. Aku sibuk."

Blaam.

Benar-benar tidak ada etika sepertinya, meninggalkan gadis yang lemah tak berdaya didalam sebuah ruangan sendirian, dan keadaan yang kurang sehat.

Tapi sepertinya Hinata memaklumi itu, dia mengerti sikap senpainya yang satu ini. Lalu ia pegang dadanya. Alhasil debaran jantungnya cepat sekali, hari ini benar-benar tak bisa dipercaya.

"Sasuke senpai, Terima kasih."

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke memaki dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Tidak seharusnya dia meninggalkan gadis tersebut sendirian dalam keadaan seperti itu. Tapi sudah terlanjur.

Sasuke mengingat kembali perkataan gadis tersebut bahwa dirinya akan terlihat gagap dan bisa pingsan jika berhadapan dengan lelaki. Sasuke tersenyum sendiri dan senyum itu sangat kecil hampir tak terlihat.

"Gadis aneh, tapi siapa namanya? Dasar bodoh, kenapa tidak kutanya. Ah sudahlah, tidak penting juga."

Akhirnya Sasuke berjalan lebih cepat menuju kelasnya dengan perasaan yang masih penasaran siapa nama gadis itu.

.

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED.

A/N : *Lirik-lirik orang*. Ohayou Minna? Bee adalah author baru di FF (^_^), Maaf jika alurnya kecepatan, Typo bertebaran dimana-mana. Karena Bee masih amatiran. Jadi Bee juga butuh bimbingan dari senpai semua yang terlebih dulu hadir di FF (^_^). Saya suka masukan, kritik yang membangun, dan komentar. Jadi jika tidak keberatan, tolong Review dan beri tahu Bee kekurangan Fic ini ada dimana (^_^).

Sekian ucap kata dari Bee, Mind to RnR?

V

V

V

V

V

V

REVIEW.


	2. Chapter 2

Love Is Fire.

Disclaimer : Always Masashi kishimoto  
>Warning : Typo,Gajeness,Maybe OOC, don't like don't read.<br>Pairing : Sasuke Hinata/ Naruto Hinata/ Sakura Naruto  
>Genre : Romantis Hurt/ comfort 

.

.

.

.

Love Is Fire, Chapter 2. What is Love?.

.

.

.

_**Sabtu. 12.35.**_

Panas terik matahari terasa sekali diatas kepala, padahal sedang berada di dalam kelas. Ditambah lagi ini pelajaran Kakashi-Sensei, Guru yang paling telat masuk sehingga sering kali para siswa membuat kericuhan.

Gadis bermata lavender hanya dapat menghela nafas dan membaringkan kepalanya diatas buku catatan lebih tepatnya Diary. Tampak dari jauh gadis berambut Pink pendek menghampirinya. Huh, pasti dirinya akan dihujani pertanyaan yang terkadang begitu membosankan. Akhirnya Hinata hanya pasrah, lagipula Cuma Sakura yang perduli akan dirinya.

"Hei, Hinata-chan," Ya tuhan, suaranya begitu nyaring dan bersemangat.

"Ha-Hai Sakura-Chan," Hinata hanya membalas dengan senyuman dan dengan malasnya ia mengangkat kepalanya agar lebih terlihat menghormati Sakura yang sepertinya ingin berbincang banyak.

"Sepertinya kau sedang Bad-Mood ya? Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi? Ceritakan padaku? Kau terlihat butuh bantuan?" Benar bukan? Sakura memang teman yang banyak Tanya dan keingin tahuannya. Bukankah dia bisa sedikit menghemat pertanyaan agar tidak pusing jika didengar? Sudahlah, mungkin memang sudah takdirnya menjadi orang yang super aktif.

"A-Ano Sakura-chan. Tidak ada yang terjadi," Jawab Hinata simple.

Dari raut wajah Sakura sepertinya dia tidak puas akan jawaban Hinata, "Oh ayolah temanku, berbagilah sedikit masalahmu itu padaku," Dan sekarang Sakura mengeluarkan Puppy-eyesnya. Siapapun yang melihat pasti akan luluh dan memberikan apapun maunya.

Hinata menghela nafas, dan Sakura tersenyum jahil. Sepertinya taktik Sakura berhasil untuk membuat temannya ini bercerita dan membocorkan sedikit masalahnya.

"A-Aku bertemu de-dengan _" Saking gagapnya Hinata tak sanggup mengucapkan nama "Sa-Su-Ke" dihadapan Sakura. Biar Sakura tebak, pasti Hinata akan mengucapkan kata paling akhir itu sangat lama. Sama seperti dia mengucapkan siapa orang yang ia sukai, Sakura harus rela mengorbankan 1 jam waktunya untuk mendengarkan nama orang yang disukai Hinata.

"Bertemu dengan siapa?" Tanya Sakura penasaran, dan jangan katakan bahwa Hinata bertemu dengan Uzumaki Naruto, salah satu senpainya yang cerewet dan sok cakep dihadapan Hinata. Terlebih lagi Naruto-senpai suka berjalan bertiga dengan Sasuke-senpai dan Suigetsu-senpai. Dan bisa ditebak bahwa Naruto-lah yang paling jelek diantara mereka. Mengingatnya saja, sudah membuat Sakura bergidik ngeri dan jijik. Uupss.

"De-Dengan _"

"Ya ya, dengan siapa Hyuuga?" Sakura benar-benar terpancing emosi kali ini, apa susahnya menyebutkan nama orang tersebut.

"De-Dengan Sa-Sasuke-senpai," Hinata menghela nafas lega karena akhirnya ia dapat mengucapkan nama itu.

"Benarkah? Lalu apa yang terjadi, biar kutebak. Pasti kau pingsan dihadapannya bukan?"

BINGO. Jawaban Sakura kali ini benar-benar tepat sasaran. Tumben sekali. Mendengar ucapan yang dilontarkan Sakura barusan, Hinata hanya menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"Ternyata benar tebakanku, lalu apa yang terjadi setelah itu?"

Baru saja Hinata hendak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura barusan tapi Kakashi sensei sudah masuk kekelas lebih dulu. Kakashi sensei si guru Fisika masuk dengan langkah biasa dan meletakkan bukunya diatas meja.

"Baiklah, Hinata kau berhutang cerita padaku," Astaga, bahkan dia mengancam.

"Maafkan aku anak-anak, tadi di jalan macet parah. Jadi aku sedikit terlambat. Baiklah, aku akan menyampaikan materi Fisika kepada kalian," Kakashi sensei memang guru yang selalu beralasan tidak masuk akal. Terkadang dia beralasan kesandung batu pada saat hendak kesini, Terhambat karena menabrak tembok dan pingsan, ketumpahan cairan kimia, dan lain-lain.

.

.

.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah telah berdentang. Dan terlihat sekali 400 murid SMA Konohagakure berhambur keluar ruang kelas mereka masing-masing dengan senyum yang sumringah karena waktunya untuk mengistirahatkan otak yang telah dipakai 7 jam dari pukul 07.00 AM sampai pukul 02.00 PM.

"Hinata-chan," Gadis berambut pink itu berlari kecil mengejar langkah seorang gadis yang bernama Hinata.

Hinata pun menghentikan langkahnya lalu menghadap kesumber suara.

"I-Iya Sakura-chan. Kenapa?"

"Sepertinya aku tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang hari ini karena aku harus menjemput ibuku ditempat temannya, Maaf ya," Sakura menunduk lesu dan merasa bersalah karena harus membiarkan temannya yang pendiam ini berjalan kerumah sendirian.

Hinata tersenyum lalu menepuk pundak Sakura dan berkata, "Tak A-Apa Sakura-chan, A-Aku bisa pu-pulang sendiri dan menelpon Neji-Nii un-untuk menjemputku. Ja-jadi tak perlu khawatir."

Sakura bernafas lega saat mendengar nama Neji, dia yakin Neji pasti akan menjemput Hinata. "Baiklah jika begitu, aku duluan ya," Sakura tersenyum lalu melambaikan tangannya kepada Hinata. Dan Hinata hanya membalas dengan anggukan kepala beserta senyuman. Lalu Hinata pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya saat punggung Sakura sudah tak terlihat.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata menunggu dihalte bus yang ada didepan sekolahnya, dia mulai memencet tombol angka dan menelpon seseorang yang ada diseberang.

"Halo, ada apa Hinata?" Tanya orang tersebut.

"Ha-Halo Nii-san, Bi-Bisakah kau menjemputku di halte bus yang ada didepan sekolahku?"

"Maafkan aku Hinata, tapi sekarang ada rapat penting dan mungkin aku akan lembur. Kau bisa naik taksi kan? Uangnya nanti akan kuganti."

"Uhm Ba-Baiklah Nii-san."

"Ya, Hati-hati."

"Uhm, I-Iya Nii-san."

Tuutt Tuut. Sambungan terputus.

Hinata menghela nafas, coba lihat suasana langit sekarang. Keadaannya mendung dan sepertinya akan hujan.

"Ga-Gawat, Aku ti-tidak membawa Switter dan pa-payung. Terpaksa A-aku akan menunggu dan kedinginan disini," Hinata mulai menghentikan kepanikannya dan mencoba duduk tenang serta santai menunggu taksi lewat didepannya.

Dan benar sekali, Tetesan air mulai jatuh dari atas awan sedikit demi sedikit lalu mengguyur deras. Tapi sayangnya, berpuluh-puluh mobil yang lalu dihadapannya tapi tak ada satupun taksi. Ini benar-benar hari yang buruk, dan sepertinya pertemuan dirinya dengan Sasuke bukanlah membawa keberuntungan.

Hinata mengigil kedinginan akibat derasnya air yang turun dan angin yang bertiup kencang. Bibirnya berubah pucat dan Hinata memohon dalam hatinya, "Siapapun, Tolong aku."

.

.

.

.

Sasuke baru saja keluar dari ruang osis bersama Naruto, Suigetsu, Sai dan Sasori.

"Ya tuhan, kenapa harus hujan. Deras sekali pula. Hei Teme apa kau membawa mobil?" Lelaki berambut pirang jabrik itu bertanya kepada salah satu temannya yang berambut biru dongker.

Lelaki yang disapa Teme itu langsung melemparkan tatapan Deathglare kepada lelaki pirang. Dan si-lelaki pirang itu hanya membalas dengan "Cengiran khas"-nya yang tidak jelas .

"Aku membawa motor," Balas pemuda tersebut.

"Aku membawa mobil sport merahku, siapapun boleh ikut. Dan Sasuke, Jika kau malas membuat motormu karatan karena air hujan, kau dapat pulang bersamaku dan biarkan bodyguardmu yang membawa pulang motormu," Potong lelaki yang bernama Sasori.

"Aku ikut denganmu saja Sasori, Boleh ya?" Lelaki yang bernama Naruto memelas dengan jurus "Puppy eyes" miliknya.

"Hn, Terserah kau sajalah. Lalu kau Suigetsu?"

"Aku bawa mobil sport milikku juga, aku tak akan menumpang denganmu Sasori," Jawab lelaki yang berambut putih tersebut dan sering disapa "Suigetsu".

"Baiklah jika begitu, tinggal kau Sasuke. Apa keputusanmu?" Sasori kembali bertanya kepada Sasuke.

"Aku memakai motorku saja, motorku anti karat. Kalian pulang saja lebih dulu, aku akan menyusul nanti malam," Jawab Sasuke.

"Baiklah," ujar Sasori lalu melangkah bersama Naruto dan Suigetsu menuju parkiran khusus mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

"I-Ibu disini dingin sekali, A-aku tidak ku-kuat," Perempuan berambut indigo itu lalu menjatuhkan tubuhnya dibangku halte dan menutup matanya sambil menggigil.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke langsung mengenakan jaket tebalnya berwarna Hitam dan memakai helm agar tetap aman. Dengan cepat ia menyalakan motornya. Lalu melaju dengan kecepatan yang lumayan tinggi.

Akhirnya ia sampai digerbang sekolah, tapi bola matanya tertuju pada seseorang yang tergeletak lemah di bangku halte bus.

Cukup dengan melihat rambut indigo yang tergerai panjang, Sasuke langsung mengetahui siapa orang tersebut. Dia wanita yang ia temui tadi pagi dan pingsan saat bertatapan dengan mukanya.

Dengan cepat, Sasuke mendekatkan motornya ke halte. Lalu ia bergegas memeriksa apa yang sedang terjadi. Sasuke menempatkan tengkulup tangannya ke kening Hinata.

"Panas," Desisnya pelan.

"I-Ibu," Hinata mengigau dengan gelisah.

"Sepertinya kau demam, kau terlihat pucat sekali," Akhirnya Sasuke melepaskan jaket tebalnya lalu ia kenakan di tubuh mungil Hinata.

Kemudian dia mengotak-atik Ponsel-nya.

"Halo."

.

.

.

.

.

_**Sabtu , 16.40**_

_**Hinata's POV.**_

Tempat ini terasa begitu nyaman sekali, hangat dan tentram. Tapi, bukannya aku tadi kedinginan di halte bus? Apa halte bus bisa sehangat dan seempuk ini? Oh tuhan, sepertinya aku bermimpi.

Aku harus memastikannya dan harus kubuka mataku. Aku terkejut tapi dengan cepat pula aku menghela nafas lega karena aku sekarang sedang berada diruangan yang paling aku sukai, yaitu kamar tidurku sendiri.

Jadi, siapa yang mengantarku tadi? Seingatku, aku tergeletak pingsan dan kedinginan di halte lalu aku lupa. Mungkin sebaiknya aku bertanya saja pada bibi Chiyo, kurasa ia tahu.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Hinata's POV End.**_

Hinata berlari kecil dari kamarnya menuju dapur yang jaraknya cukup jauh karena rumah Hinata bisa dikatakan Besar.

Sekitar 3 menit berlari kecil, akhirnya ia sampai di dapur. Hinata melihat sesosok wanita yang sudah renta namun tetap terlihat kuat sedang mengaduk isi yang ada didalam panci.

"Selamat So-Sore Nenek Chiyo," Sapa Hinata ramah dan tersenyum. Lalu duduk di depan meja makan.

Chiyo pun membalas senyuman Hinata, "Selamat sore juga Nona. Kau sudah bangun?"

Hinata mengangguk pelan, lalu bertanya "A-Apakah nenek tahu, Si-Siapa yang mengantarku kerumah?"

Mendengar hal tersebut, Chiyo tersenyum simpul. "Apa kau penasaran, Nona Hinata?" 

Hinata sedikit kaget mendengar jawaban yang Chiyo lontarkan, "Te-Tentu saja, pa-pada saat hujan mengguyur deras, aku sedang ada di halte Bus dekat sekolahku. La-Lalu aku tergeletak dan saat ku-kubuka mata, aku sudah ada di ka-kamarku."

Chiyo terkekeh pelan lalu ia masukkan sedikit lada kedalam panci, "Dia seorang pemuda."

"A-Apa? Pe-Pemuda?" Hinata tersentak kaget mendengar penuturan dari Chiyo. Apa tidak salah? Bahwa ada seorang pemuda yang peduli padanya dan menghantarnya pulang? Itu pasti salah.

"Iya seorang pemuda, Nona. Dia tinggi, putih, ekspresinya datar, ra—"

"A-Apakah rambutnya berwarna Bi-Biru Dongker dan se-seperti buntut ayam?"

"Ya, kau benar Nona."

Apa? Apa benar seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang telah menghantarnya pulang? Tapi bagaimana ia tahu rumah ini? Ini pasti mimpi. Hinata mulai mencubit tangannya, dan alhasil itu sakit.

"Kenapa kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri, Nona?" Tanya Chiyo yang heran melihat tingkah Hinata.

"E-Eh Ti-Tidak, Ya ampun Aku lupa," Hinata menepuk pelan dahinya. "A-Aku harus mencari buku cetak Fisika. Ne-Nenek, Jika Neji-Nii bertanya aku kemana. Bilang sa-saja aku pergi ke gramedia. A-Aku pergi dulu ya."

Hinata berjalan menuju kearah pintu depan rumahnya. Chiyo tersenyum, "Ternyata Nonaku sudah dewasa sekarang."

.

.

.

.

Hinata membuka pelan pintu toko buku yang cukup besar di Konoha. Lalu melangkah masuk dan berjalan menuju lantai dua yang berisi buku-buku pelajaran.

Matanya mulai menelusuri seluruh buku yang ada disana, dan akhirnya tatapannya tertuju pada satu titik. Buku yang bersampulkan warna Orange. Ya, itu adalah buku yang ia cari-cari. Akhirnya ketemu juga.

Ia berlari kecil menuju buku tersebut dan akhirnya, Yap Dapat. Tapi ternyata— Ada satu telapak tangan yang menyentuh buku tersebut. Hinata mendongak keatas, ya orang itu lebih tinggi darinya. Saat melihat, Hinata terkejut ketika matanya bertatapan dengan mata hitam dan tajam. Dia tahu siapa orang itu.

Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sa-Sasuke san." Hinata membungkuk hormat.

"Tak perlu seperti itu, Itu membuatku menjadi bahan tatapan disini."

"E-Eh Ma-Maaf."

"…."

"…."

Ya, suasana menjadi hening.

Aneh dan— Canggung.

"E-Eh jika kau ingin membeli bu-buku itu. Si-silahkan saja, A-Aku bisa cari di toko lain," Suara Hinata akhirnya memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka berdua. Tapi matanya tidak menatap mata Onyx itu sama sekali, setiap kali melihat mata itu. Hinata merasa – gemetar.

"Tidak perlu. Kau saja."

"A-Apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Ya."

Hinata tetap merasa ragu, ia ingin menanyakannya sekali lagi. Tapi ia takut, Sasuke akan marah padanya.

"Kenapa masih ragu? Ambil saja jika kau mau."

"E-Eh ba-baik."

TEPP.

Hinata kaget, terkejut, dan gemetar. Bayangkan saja, sekarang telapak tangan Sasuke sudah mendarat di dahinya. Ya, di Da-Hinya. Panas dingin dan keringat sudah mengucur ditubuh Hinata. Kenapa Sasuke tiba-tiba begini.

Wanita yang melihat mereka seperti itu, langsung teriak-teriak karena Sasuke seorang pria yang sangat tampan sedang meletakkan punggung tangannya di dahi seorang wanita yang berambut panjang dan— Cantik.

"Kyaaa, Romantis sekali."

"Sasuke-kuuun tampan sekali."

"Kyaaaa, siapa wanita itu berani-beraninya dia"

Dan sebagainya.

"Cih berisik sekali."

"Sa-Sasuke san, A-Ada apa?" Hinata benar-benar merasakan bahwa jantungnya akan copot sekarang jika Sasuke tidak melepaskan tangannya itu dari dahi Hinata.

"Kau ini masih panas tapi sudah berkeliaran di toko buku, Sendirian," Sasuke melepaskan telapak tangannya.

"E-Eh?" Hinata terbelalak kaget, apa maksud dari perkataan Sasuke barusan.

"Kalau masih sakit sebaiknya istirahat dan jangan sembarangan tertidur pulas di halte. Jika tidak, kau bisa diculik bahkan di ganggu oleh para preman," Setelah menyelesaikan perkataannya barusan, Sasuke mulai melangkah pergi.

Dan Hinata hanya berdiri dan bengong, Ini gila. Detak jantungnya berpacu sangat keras. Ia masih berdiri diam disana sampai melihat punggung Sasuke menghilang dari tatapannya.

"Nona, Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Oh, untung saja ada petugas toko yang menyadarkan lamunannya. "A-Ah Iya, A-Aku tidak apa-apa," Hinata tersenyum kearah petugas toko tersebut.

"Apakah lelaki itu pacarmu? Kenapa dia meninggalkanmu sendiri disini? Jika kalian bertengkar, sebaiknya selesaikan baik-baik, kalian juga sangat serasi jadi sayang sekali kalau harus putus," Petugas toko tersenyum kearah Hinata.

"E-Eh tapi di-dia bukan pacarku. Ka-Kami hanya berteman, Mungkin," Hinata memelankan suaranya saat ia berkata "Mungkin".

Petugas toko itu tersenyum dan tertawa pelan, "Aku mengerti, mungkin kau harus mendinginkan pikiranmu," Lalu petugas itu pergi.

Hinata masih berdiri disana, "A-Apaan sih, A-Aku dan Sasuke-san memang tidak pacaran."

.

.

.

.

Hinata masih tertidur pulas diatas kasurnya yang empuk dan terasa enggan untuk beranjak dari sana.

"Nona," Suara yang terdengar kecil itu mencoba untuk membangunkan Hinata dari atas kasur. Namun sang tuan putri belum juga beranjak dari atas kasur.

"Nona," Suara itu terulang satu kali lagi, tapi yang di panggil belum juga bangun.

"Nona, ini sudah pukul 6.30 pagi. Kau akan terlambat sekolah," Kali ini, suara itu menambah satu volume dan mencoba memberi peringatan.

Hinata menggeliat kecil, "Pu-Pukul berapa nek?" Sepertinya Hinata tidak mendengar terlalu jelas atas apa yang telah diucapkan oleh Chiyo.

"Pukul 6.30 Nona."

Belum ada tanggapan dari Hinata, ia mencoba mencerna perkataan Chiyo, "Pu-Pukul 6.30 ya,". Hinata belum bergeming, 1 detik, 30 detik, 60 detik.

"A-APA? 6.30? Ga-Gawat, aku kesiangan," Langsung saja Hinata beranjak dari atas kasur, mengambil handuk yang tergantung di belakang pintu kamarnya dan langsung masuk kedalam Kamar mandi.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai mandi dan berpakaian, Hinata langsung menuju dapur. Langkahnya terhenti seketika saat melihat Meja makan kosong dan yang tersaji hanyalah makanan untuk sarapan.

Mata amethyst Hinata terhenti pada suatu objek— Nenek Chiyo.

"Ne-Nenek, Nii-san mana?"

"Dia sudah pergi lebih dulu, Nona. Dia bilang ada Meeting mendadak pagi ini."

"Ke-Kenapa dia tidak bilang. Nek, A-Aku pergi dulu ya," Hinata mengambil bekal yang ada diatas meja makan lalu pergi keluar rumahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata menunggu taksi maupun angkatan umum lainnya di depan rumah, matanya pun tak lepas dari arloji yang ada di tangannya. Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 6.55.

Matanya menerawang kekiri dan kekanan secara bergantian dan berharap kendaraan umum yang melintas di depannya.

Saat matanya sedang sibuk mencari kendaraan umum, tiba-tiba saja ada mobil Ferarri Hitam berhenti tepat didepannya. Hinata merasa bingung, tapi Hinata dengan cepat beralih pandangan dan melanjutkan mencari kendaraan umum.

Kaca mobil itu perlahan-lahan terbuka. "Kau mau terlambat?" Orang didalam mobil itu mengeluarkan suara baritonnya.

Hinata mendengarnya, dan sepertinya suara ini tidak asing. Suaranya terasa berat, menusuk dan datar.

"Eh?" Hinata hanya meresponnya dengan kata "Eh" lalu ia menundukkan kepalanya. Mata amethyst-nya melebar saat melihat sosok Uchiha Sasuke sedang memegang kendali mobil tersebut.

"U-Uchiha San?"

"Cepat naik."

"Ta-Tapi—"

"Aku tidak suka dengan hal yang bertele-tele. Mau naik atau tidak?" Sasuke tetap menatap jalan lurus yang ada didepannya tapi telinganya masih mendengar apa yang Hinata ucapkan.

Hinata masih menimang-nimang dan memikirkan tawaran dari Sasuke. Sepertinya jika ia tidak ikut, maka ia akan terlambat.

"Jika tidak mau, aku akan pergi."

"E-Eh, A-Aku ikut," Hinata menundukkan kepalanya sehingga wajah polosnya tertutup oleh rambut panjangnya.

"Kalau begitu, cepat masuk."

"I-Iya," Akhirnya Hinata mulai membuka pintu Mobil dan masuk lalu menutupnya kembali.

Tak mau berlama-lama, Sasuke langsung menancapkan gas mobil. Dan mobilnya pun melesat dengan cepat.

"Kyaaaa," Teriak Hinata yang belum memasang sabuk pengaman.

"Kukira kau tidak bisa menjerit," Ucapan Sasuke barusan membuat Hinata tersentak kaget dan bingung.

"Ma-Maaf," Hinata menundukkan kepalanya kembali.

Sasuke menoleh kearah Hinata, ia pandangi wajah Hinata. "Perempuan ini, Polos sekali."

Lalu ia menatap jalanan kembali dan memilih diam.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued.

A/N : "Fiuh", akhirnya chapter 2 selesai setelah kemarin malah update cerita baru. Maaf jika ceritanya kurang terasa bagian Feel-nya. Tapi Bee akan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk membuat Readers, dan Silent Reader merasa ikut terhanyut dalam cerita karya Bee yang satu ini *Lebay*. Maaf juga kalau alurnya masih kecepetan, Bee bener-bener harus belajar masalah alur nih (-_-"). Okedeh, Bee gak bisa Ba-Bi-Bu lagi. Tanpa Review dari para Reader, Chapter kedua gak bakal update.

Bee akan menjawab pertanyaan dari para Readers yang mengirimkan Reviewnya untuk Bee. Check this out :

-Suka Snsd, Sasuhina-caem, Nara kazuki, faiz,SuHi-18, Ai,Ulva chan : Terima kasih sudah mereview dan memberikan saran kepada Bee. Dan ini sudah Bee Update. Review lagi yaa (^_^)

-Hanako harukawa, Iya, makasih atas semangatnya. Udah update kok. Jangan sungkan untuk Review yaa (^_^)

-Classico Blu, Waaahh, terima kasih senpai . . Bee sangat senang sekali dengan kritik dan saran yang senpai berikan. Bee akan berusaha untuk memperbaikinya kembali. Review lagi ya senpai agar Bee tahu apakah Fic ini ada perkembangan atau tidak dan atau malah bertambah buruk. Sekali lagi terima kasih senpai (^_^)

-n, Uhm terima kasih banyaakk (^_^) , Bee akan berusaha untuk update kilat. Review kembali yaa :)

-Moku-chan, Itu masih rahasia (^_^) , kalau mau tahu tunggu chapter depan yak. Arigatou atas Reviewnya. Review lagi yaa biar Bee tambah semangat.

-hxa, udah update kok. Uhm masalah orang ketiga Bee belum sempat memikirkan (Plaakk). Boleh, Silahkan Request. Arigatou atas Reviewnya. Review lagi yaa (^_^) 

Bee lagi dan lagi gak sempat buat memeriksa ulang chapter ini. Tapi Bee sangat-sangat berharap chapter kedua dapat memuaskan para Readers dan silent Readers(jika ada). Bee juga minta maaf kalau Chapter kedua ini kurang panjang dan begitu banyak Typo yang bertebaran dimana-mana. And Mind to RnR, Please?

R

E

V

I

E

W


End file.
